Beast Wars Tales
by Moses-the-little-gurl
Summary: This takes time in the Beast Wars. When memories occur to Blackarchania how will this affect the war. And what does she do when an old friend returns.BASB, and all the BW characters that you love.
1. Old Memories

_Authoress Note: This is my first series and I would like to think vampireBA for helping me edit it._

**Cybertron **

The night sky of Cybertron was pitch black, not a star in the sky. Porch lights, dimly lit the streets as I walked down the alleys hearing screaming, bums begging for money, and of course the strong smell of perfume that the prostitues wore. That is were I was heading, Quintana City, the worse of the worse lived her. Mostly Predacons, but a few Maximals. I was one of those few.

"Ummy, it is about time you showed up." There was my ally, Sundara, one of the prostitues and perhaps a friend. We both were Autobot decendents, but couldn't take it we craved the bad world.

"Sorry the Autobot Elders are putting all types of security and with our reputation we got to keep a low down." We traveled to a condo, where we killed the owners to rest.

"These old bots bleed mech fluid like rain." Sundara commeted staring at the mech fluid, she was never a bright one in fact crazy, but she considered me her friend, but mostly her mummy. Or as she calls it "ummy" simply because I was the one who tempt her into becoming a killer, I was her mentor, and her mummy or ummy if you must.

"Well they were the only ones with the A.V.R." I stated, adding acid and velzars into a bottle so when a cop bot shows they will be very _rusty_ when catching us.

"AVR? Is it a plane that hide behind the clouds."

"No you fool it stands for Autobot Virus Retriver. It will hack into the Autobots database and we will know everything. We will be able to have all the power we want to." My voice was richily filled with greed and power, I lusted for it.

"Hurray Ummy I will drink their mech fluid like lemonade and every corner they will know then name Alenka."

"Or the Bloody Sundara." We laughed at our rain that would spread through Cybertron, and plague it with terror.

**Present Day on Prehistoric Earth**

"Wow Rhinox that was a really good story bout the psycho killers, but for futura notes let there be pictures." The sarcastic comment was made by none other than Rattrap.

"Shut it Rattrap." Ordered the leader Optimus Prime.

"No offense Big Bot but what does this have to do with...anything?" The newly Transmetal II, Cheetor asked, all the Maximals were gathered up including the ex-predacon, Blackarchania.

"The point is they managed to steal the AVR, but the machine could send out a signal to Cybertron to pick us up." The whole group awweed in understanding.

"Unfourtenly the AVR was never recovered but with the few blue prints we have, there is a chance we could make a duplicate. So in the meantime I need Blackarchania, and SilverBolt to stay here and montior the sensors, while the reast of us will get parts for the AVR."

"Boss monkey if we wanted muscle these are the two people to take." Rattrap complained, but Optimus just shot him a dirty look.

"Don't question my orders just do it ." His voice snarled, as Rattrap managed to mumble,"Legs and SilverBolt together, and alone...Good-bye base."

The majorty of the Maximals had reached the cave , the air had sundenly felt musty with each step they took."Careful we are comming near Raw Red Energon." He whispered, Rattrap looked at him in horror, but before he could yell Optimus clamped his hands over his mouth. "Are ya nuts, that Energon ways over fifteen tons, and ya asked muscle-doggy and predacon widow to stay there?"

"You must not forget Rattrap, Energon like this can be deadly to those whose memories have been erased from Cybertron. Once they come in tact with it . Their minds will come rushing with old memories and won't stop untill they...well, kill themselves. So asking a person like Silverbolt to touch it isn't the smartest one."

"Then why didn't we bring Legs?"Rattrapp asked as they started to remove rocks that blocked the entrance to the cave, it was going to be a long day.

"Simply because she doesn't rember anything about Cybertron, and since she has joined the team I don't know if she is a predacon still, or a maximal." As they traveled down the dark tunnel a aww went over the group. They finally reached it, as they bright red cubes stacked on top of each other.

"Hey boss-monkey, that's how we can win this war!" Rattrap's "bright idea" triggered everyone's curiosty.

"What do you mean Rattrap?"

"Well Megatron has a lot of troops that rember nothin 'bout Cybertron. We give it to Quickstrike, Inferno, and Waspinator...Kaboom we win the war." Instead of getting the praise he thought he would, Rhinox and Optimus just shook their heads in dissapointment.

"Rattrap it was_ made by the Deciptions._ It does not effect the Predacons." Rhinox growled, sometimes Rattrap's thick head could drive anyone insane.

"Hey don't get mad at me cause I didn't know about this."

"What do you mean? _You, Optimus, and me where there!"_ You could see Rattrap face turn red as he recalled the old, vague memory.

"Oh yea...Hey don't get mad at me I was having relationship promblems."

"Let me guess your girlfriend was nagging you." The youngest crew member added in on the conversation

"No my girlfriend and I were fine. It was my girlfriend's girlfriend that was driving me crazy, I mean she was fun on the slab table, but she would always wantig to join us when we were about to interface. Also when doing interface with the two all they would is yap, now Optimus on the other hand-"

"_Rattrap!_ Zip it!" Optimus ordered as Cheetor stared at him all wide optics.

"Rattrap you are my idol." The cheetah announced as they took one of the energon per bot, hiking back down the mountain, but they were not alone.

"So Optimus is carrying deadly energon to his base. That is the most stupidest thing he ever did, but my greatest victory ever, yesss." The oh so powerful Megatron hissed, as he called upon his mindless warriors to attack the base.

"Beloved when do you suspect the others shall arrive back to base?" Questioned the knight in shinning armor, Silverbolt, Blackarchania snapped out of being so bored from montior duty.

"Don't know ,but hey at least we can have some fun." She smiled seductively as they passionately kissed,only to break it off by the intercome voice.

"To Silverbolt this is Rhinox we need you to lower the Axis." This defintely killed the mood, as they returned to there post letting them enter.

"Optimus should I assist you?" Questioned Silverbolt the little cubes looked quite heavy.

"No it could kill anyone who does not rember Cybertron.That goes for you, as for you to Blackarchania." As the group carefully placed the cubes down cilling them into a container, peace came upon the group,until a loud BAM hit the base.

"What is going on here?" Cheetor asked, Rhinox flipped on the outside securtiy cameras only to find the Predacons attacking.

"Pred alert." Rhinox reported, as they all were about to load up, but not in time for the Predacons blasted the door open.

"Optimus I'm home!" Megatron yelled grinning, as all the Maximals loaded their weapons.

"How'd ya get in her, the guns where on."

"Do you mean those guns that'll shoot any predacon that fires a gun."

"Yea' thatz tha one." Quickstrike just pointed to the screen were the guns were all shooting at Waspinator, falling to pieces.

"Oh...Crap." Rattrap said just before getting a punch to the face by Quickstrike, that is when all the fire brooke loose. Endless fighting continued, but Megatron did not care, all he wanted was to find the crystals.

"Tarantualas where is the red energon?" Megatron's patience became shorter within each blast.

"In that tank moronic leader." Tarantualas sneered reciving an killer glare from the Predacon boss, but ordered Quickstrike to blow all it up.

"Y'all got it boss! Alrighty y'all maximals are gonna have a big boom from QuickStrike." Unfourtenly missed as Silverbolt tackled him, where he was knocked out cold.

"See villian this is why good triumphs over evil, and why the maximals shall defeat you." As he prepared to do more battling and corny speeches, until Tarantuals had him in a trap.

"You should really get better lines." Blackarachina was about to witness her knight's doom because once Tarantuals fired Silverbolt would crash into the energon.

"Bowser! Watch out!" She yelled knocking Silverbolt out of the way, and taking the hit herself.

Hours passed before the black widow began to hear anything, as she slowly opened her black optics. _Where am I? What the hell _

_happened?_ Is all that ran through her head.

"Beloed you are awake?" Silverbolt's voice stopped echoing in her head, the Maximal base was burnt but some where trying to repair it.

"What happened?" As she sat up for a moment but feeling like her head had bricks in hit she fell back into the lab bed.

"You took the hit, saving Silverbolt's life. Thanks to the fact that your still a Predacon, you survived." Rhinox reported not sure wheather to be happy, as Blackarachnia tried to balance her heavy weight head.

"Any bad news I should know about?" She asked, Rhinox and Optimus both exchanged worried glances,

"Megatron mangaed to steal the last cube even though he destroyed the rest."

"Great... Now boys since I almost got destroyed...again, I'm going to walk it off." As she slowly hopped off the table, as Silverbolt assist her, but not before they kissed each other, leaving Optimus and Rhinox uncomfortable.  
"Silverbolt-Umm.. Silverbolt...Okay break it up." As the two bots parted from each others lips, quickly comming back to earth, Silverbolt blushing Blackarachnia grinning. "I missed you." As she went to her chamber to rest.

"Ummy what are you doing?" Sundara asked, there she was laying upon a cold metal slab with wires connected to her body, a black healment covering her blonde hair.

"I will be straight with you, Sundara your an idiot. But I'm not. If we wish to rule Cybertron we must work together. You'll be the muscle, I'll be the ruler- I mean the brains." As I finished sharping a scapule made of red energon, dipping the tip of the blade into a mixture of black poisions.

"Ummy I'm scared...You want the power do it to yourself." She whined, her fearing what could go wrong was written all across her face.

"No need to be scared daughter, once this is through you shall be my right-hand. Besides it could kill me. So this is why you must do it." I said, as she removed the towel that covered her armour. "Do you like?"

"Very ummy it tis black as the night." It went from her neck down covering her stellito boots ,and every other part of her violet transmetal body, the helment covered all of her face except the jade green cat eyes and red lips.

"Now this may hurt ,but just breath." I said before stabbing her in the spark, the black liquid oozzed upon it, changing the spark from white to black. Then silence.

"Slag, I was sure it would of worked on her." I couldn't belive that I was mourning her, I decided to shed one and only one tear for her. Good bye old friend. Just then her healment began to crack, as a silver light seemed to pour into the crack, it soon began to spread as I backed away from the table, only to fall upon the cold cement as the explosion knocked me down.

"Slag my work is destroyed now what-" Stopping in mid sentence as I saw my friend, Sundara, still alive.

"Ummy did it work?" I gazed at my right hand man, it succeeded, but not in the way I thought. Most of her mask had been blown off, it no longer covered her hair or neck. The expensive armour that I made had been permantely dented, but at least she was alive.

"Yes Sundara it did, unfourtenly I don't know if even a CR chamber could repair it."

"Ummy remove all the unrepairable armour and fashion it into a sword." The idea had never even crossed my mind, and I was lacking the weapons of destruction.

"Sundara I think that explosion knocked some sense into you."

"True Ummy, now I will be able to hear the stars weep." She mused in her usual child-like tone, as I just sighed in exhaustion.

"Never mind." Hours passed as I removed her armour covering her arms and shoulders, I also had to remove the her dented stomach plate, even though about everything that covered the stomach and above was removed, the armour that covered her cheast was still in tact. Suprisingly her knee high boots didn't have a scratch. Her armour pants had been burnt of two shorts that were six inches above her knees.

"Look into the mirror." I ordered her eyes lit up in amazment as she modeled in front of the body mirror, while I added the final touches to the weapon.

"Ummy I make all beatiful people want to bow to my beauty." She laughed while twirling in circles, I just rolled my eyes at my partener's idiotic behavior.

"Right...Here is the weapon you will use." Made from black armour turned out to be a silver sword, with a point so sharp it could easily tear any bot's skin.

"This will be fun after I squeeze little bot's eyes out I will kill them. Everyone will know the name Bloody Sundara and her evil ruler, Ummy." She giggled as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Actually daughter I want them to know me as Blackarchania."

Blackarchania's optics popped open as soon as the dream ended, or that is what she kept telling herself. She sat up from the bed, knowing she was the psycho killer. That this wasn't a dream, it was a memory. But all that came out was...

"Slag."

To Be Continued


	2. The Arrival

**Authoress Note: I would like to thank my reviewers and I would like to announce that I managed to post this just before midnight on Friday, my time, which is in the south of the USA. Enjoy!**

_Actually daughter I prefer Blackarachnia._ Those words have been haunting her ever since she found out the truth of who she really was. _I can't believe this, I'm was evil...What a great dream._

Blackarachnia couldn't help being proud, power was something that she always desired, and on Cybertron she was power. Yet Blackarachnia began to feel some dread in her circuits, because this meant Silverbolt was wrong about her and the "Maximal goodness". If he knew what she had done would he love her any less?

_Listen to yourself! Worrying if the relationship is over, please, Silverbolt couldn't stop loving you even if he tried. Besides it might not be you, after all how would a powerful murder get on the Axalon? You just need to be sure if your-_

"Blackarachnia, report to the Ark's deck." Optimus's orders, interrupting her scatter-brain thoughts. It's best that I concentrate on something else or I'll go mad. Approaching her post, only to find that it was just Rhinox and her.

"Hey Rhinox where is everybody? I got word that Optimus wanted me front and center."

"Optimus is devising attack strategies with Rattrap, Cheetor and Silverbolt are on patrol." The Rhino reported without taking his eyes off the scanner. Rhinox and Blackarachnia had nothing in common so most of their conversation was just silence. _This is your chance, see if he knows anything else about Alenka...or you._

"So...Rhinox, do you know whatever happened to Alenka?" Blackarachnia coolly asks, not wanting to draw any suspicion.

"From what the records show, she was arrested...Why would you want to know?" He asked suspiciously, Blackarachnia asking about a murder couldn't be anything good.

"I just couldn't believe a Maximal could be that bad." She smoothly said, showing no signs that she had her own reasons. Rhinox studied her before deciding to return to the machines, figuring it was nothing.

_I can't believe that wasn't me, I could have been the person to bring fear to Megatron. Well I guess I won't have to worry about telling Silverbolt. Still...If it wasn't me, why does she have my name? _

"Blackarachnia! Earth to the unwanted Pred." Said the tacky Brooklyn rat, but Blackarachnia being in deep thought hardly took notice of his insult.

"Huh?"

"Your shift is over, in case you've noticed your the only one in this room." Rattrap pointed out and it is true, realizing that her shift ended a thirty cycles ago.

"Whatever cheese breath, I'm out of here." She said, leaving the room with her usual I-don't-care attitude. _Well it may not all make sense, but at least you know it can't be you._ With that she headed towards her chambers, putting this behind her.

"Alert! Alert! Stasis pod falling in sector deca, coordinates 3-6-9." The Predacon computer announce, causing Megatron to wake from his slumber.

"What's this? Another protoform arriving? Another new Predacon? Yess... Inferno! Rampage! Retrieve the new protoform, and make sure it becomes a predacon. If the Maximals get to it first...terminate it." The dragon,Megatron, ordered as the mindless ant and the hateful crab set off to retrieve the stasis pod.

"Big Bot there is the stasis pod is down there, do ya think the Preds have tinkered with it?"

"Well if I know Megatron his minions should be here any moment." Just on cue Inferno and Rampage arrive to the scene.

"FFFooorrr thhhee RRRRooyyyaaallltttyyy!" Inferno yells whiles sending many fire shots at Cheetor, who managed to dodge them.

"Incoming to Megatron...We have a situation."

"What is it this time?" Megatron harshly asks, is there ever a moment were his servants can do anything right.

"There is something wrong with this pod, there is no DNA scanning device, just data tracks and a bar code." Rampage reports, which puzzled Megatron because even Transmutate had a DNA scanning device. Every pod had one, unless...

"Rampage what is the number?"

"It is 970010." Megatron froze when he heard that number, yet became extremely happy because the Maximals had no idea what they were dealing with.

"Let the Maximals have the pod and return to base." Megatron ordered, the Predacons didn't know if there boss had to much radium or if he is officially crazy.

"That protoform belongs to the Maximals. Leave it or prepare to fight." Optimus challenged as he and Cheetor pull out their weapons.

"Okay go ahead take it." Rampage offered with his bored tone as they were about to head back to base.

"Wait your not even going to fight us for it?" Cheetor asked as he looked at Optimus wondering if there is a bomb in the pod. After a few cycles Optimus lowers his weapon.

"Okay Cheetor I think they're serious, so let's get this pod back to base." They both lift the pod from the ground, carrying it off to the base.

"Well Rhinox can you bring it online?" The Maximals had been tinkering at it for a mega cycle while Depth Charge and Silverbolt were on guard duty.

"It is difficult without a scanner but I think I got it." With those words the pod came online, but instead of a computer voice coming online, a hand broke through the glass. Everyone reacted by pulling their guns out. There was pure silence, until the lid popped off of the stasis pod. Blackarachnia couldn't help but to peak in, revealing none other than Sundara. _Oh holy slag._

"Blackarachnia is it alive?" Rhinox ask, when all of a sudden Sundara's cat eyes came opened in suprise.

"Where am I?" The soft child-like voice asked, getting out of the pod every male Maximal's mouth falls to the floor. She looked exactly the same from Blackarachnia's previous visions; little armor, light purple skin, a black medal mask, and the silver sword.

"Your with the Maximals Chicky...So what's your name?" The rat asked, coming into his playboy style.

"My name...My name is Sundara." Everybody was now in shock, not because of her looks but because who she is. Her optics met Blackarachnia's, which brought a evil grin upon her face.

"Alenka...Ummy...I'm here to save you."

"Excuse me?"

"Optimus lock her up, we already have one psycho Maximal on 'tis dust ball. We don't need a second." The rat suggests, but Sundara never took her eyes of Blackarachnia. While Optimus himself was struggling what to do.

"Ummy I come to rescue you."

"Listen kid I'm not your Ummy, Alenka was arrested!" Hoping to get Sundara to stop staring, but all she did is laugh.

"You don't remember...This will help." Before Blackarachnia could stop her, Sundara grabbed her and began to download old memories.

"_Stop!_" Blackarachnia screamed, her body began to feel incredibly weak. She doesn't have the strength to lift her arms, but she is able to hear Sundara's last words.

"Don't hide and seek from the darkness Ummy, it is time that you remember...It's time for you to know what happened Alenka."

**Well what do y'all think? I know I caused a horrible cliffhanger, but don't worry the third chapter will be posted before Sunday ends. Review please!**


	3. The Arrival Pt2

**Okay readers I know I said I would have out a long time ago, but I got distracted and had other engagements So I am sorry, but better late than never. Here you go:**

The night on Cybertron City was usually peaceful, but not tonight. This was the night of burning buildings, terror, and death.

"Ummy why must we escape from the terror...I like terror...It tastes good." Sundara mused as she pulls out a spark and began to feast upon it till it turned to dust.

"We have to hide, the Maximal's security have become smarter than usual. They must of tracked us somehow" This was suppose to a night of terror, except they weren't expecting the Maximal Police.

"Perhaps it is when I tore off the head of the midget Maximal."

"That wasn't a midget, that was someone's kid." I sighed, sometimes teaming up with Sundara was so frustrating.

"Ah no wonder she was so easy to kill." Sundara rambled, but I stopped listening, peeking out from the warehouse doors to see if the police followed them.

"Okay if we hurry we can make it to the Iron Island, complete predacon territory. No Maximal can enter"

"Then how do we enter?"

"Simple daughter, you kill the guards." Sundara's face lit up at the thought of more murders, which meant more spark feasting for her.

"Okay enough standing around let's go." I hastily made my way towards the door, we were about to leave when the Maximal siren's became louder. _Please don't look here._

"Sundara and Alenka this is the A.B.I. and the Maximal Police you both are under arrest. You have 10 nano clicks to disarm your weapons and surrender." The Sargent ordered, I looked around we were surrounded.

"Slag! We're completely screwed." I cursed, we we're trapped like rats._ There has got to be a way out._

"Ummy I don't like the booming voices." She cowered like a child, Sundara never got in trouble because we were unstoppable...until now.

" Shut up Sundara!" I yelled, there may have been dozens of Maximal cops preparing to enter. Lost in my own thoughts I failed to notice the sewer tunnel, unfortunately Sundara didn't.

" I think we can take them."

"That is it we're coming in." The Sargent yelled, not long the Maximal cops began to break down the door. They had only one choice, fight and run.

"Okay get ready Sundara, just remember what I taught you." This might be the last time I ever would see her, yet Sundara seemed unsure on my last words.

"Very well Ummy" She agreed, just before striking me with the medal pipe.

"Why?" I weakly asked, never had I thought she would betray me. I tried to stay focus but the room was spinning

"The very first thing you taught me was whenever in trouble do whatever it takes to save yourself. Don't worry Ummy I'll be back for you." Those were her last words before she left me, I could no longer stand up, soon I ended up on the ground.

I didn't know how long I was out, all I knew was this wasn't the warehouse, and my head felt like someone used it to crack energon with. I opened my eyes, thinking I would find myself in jail, all I found was a blinding white light. I couldn't make out a single thing in whatever room I was in, with whoever I was with.

"About time you woke up." Scuffed the deep dooms-day voice of none other than the leader of the A.I.B, also know as Autobot Bearue of Investigation . Still I couldn't make out a single trace of his features.

"I'm sorry I decided to take a little nap with the bright light in my face." Not my best work of sarcastic comments, but I needed to buy me some time.

"You are in serious trouble Alenka," He began, just then I realized that I was tied up, I began to struggle to get out but it was no use. "Don't even think about escaping the power bonds are very strong." He added, I couldn't see his face but I was pretty sure he was gloating.

"Well thank-you Mr. Robo-cop, now I think I should make a call to my defender. So why don't you get this light out of my face."

"Alenka I have your rap sheet, let's do some reading shall we? Fifty planned assassinations in one stellar cycle. Impersonating a high council member." I laughed at all my achievements and at the fact that I had a huge rap sheet, but was never caught until now.

"Good times, but don't forget about the AVR I stole." I bragged, the great leader of the A.B.I. couldn't stand much more of my attitude.

"Don't worry it's listed, including over three hundred cold blooded murders plus the robbery of Cyberton's National Bank". He growled, I began to wonder if anyone he knew was caught in the crossfire, I sensed hate in his voice...A wonderful emotion.

"Listen robo-cop I can't be responsible for those that after all Sundara was the one who murdered them."

"Ah speaking of your partner, we couldn't track her...Any idea where she went?"

"It is more like ex-partner, ever since she knocked me out, I still can't believe _she_ betrayed _me_. Anyhow why would I tell you? If I knew where she was, I'd be the one to kill her. Now either get me my defense or take me to the cell!" I yelled, still bitter from the betrayal of my partner or really cranky from waking up in an integration room.

"You still don't get it we are level 9 of Maximal security. This isn't a normal prison for life. You've caused to much chaos, your like the spawn of Megatron."

"Why thank-you, but if your not going to incarcerate me what's next? Are you going to kill me?" I asked, almost teasing him. I knew the Maximal ways, don't kill when judgment day is upon them.

"We are not Predacons and your on Maximal turf...So we're kicking you off the planet."

"Ha! Your kidding right?" I just laughed at the idea, but when he didn't respond I knew he was serious. "So what, go ahead and kick me off. I'll either come back or cause more chaos on the next planet." _Besides I need a vacation._

"I thought you might say something like that, well it won't happen. It twenty four mega-cycles the Axlon will be taking off for space exploration, the ship contains X, a mistake. He will be dumped some where barren, you will be _joining_ him." The Sargent was obviously looking forward to this speech, perhaps that is why they didn't kill me.

"You stupid son of a bitch, the Maximals wouldn't allow another murder on the ship. They also wouldn't allow anyone to join this so called X. Especially one who had nothing to do with the Axlon!"

"Your right, they wouldn't. That is why we are smuggling you into it, and to make sure you don't pull anything an operation will be performed. You will forget who you are and when they dump X's cargo, our sensors will go off and you will join them. As for the Maximal crew members, they are clueless. So say good-bye to Cybertron." He mocked, my circuits began to heat up with anger, I couldn't stay trapped like this.

"You may not be insane like Sundara, but your just as stupid. I will manage to break free of this chip and kill every crew member on board."

"Fool! Only a genius could pull that off, and despite how smart you may be...Your not a genius."

"I won't let you do this!" I screamed while struggling in attempt to free myself, but no use. I was going to loose.

"You don't have a choice! Game over Alenka!"

"Sundara..." Blackarachnia whispered after the Sargent's last words shock ran through her body, as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself on the ground.

"Ummy...Are you back?" Blackarachnia looked at what she called a 'creation', the thing that betrayed me.

"Sundara I remember everything, especially the fact that you betrayed me." Her voice was cold, Sundara cat eyes grew wide with worry. She had given her all the memories.

"Well...Technically I did betray you, but I'm here now. I'm here to set you free, from the Maximal kidnappers." She quickly explained.

"Ya callin' us kidnappers? Listen crazy lady ya want her take her." Rattrap offered, then everyone became silent as Sundara seemed to be studying Rattrap.

"Out of curiosity you wouldn't happen to be a customer of mine...You sound so familiar."Everyone turned to Rattrap giving him the did-you-sleep-with her look.

"Uh...I never saw ya before."

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm here to set you free Ummy." She said in her usual childish way.

"First of all she is on our side. Secondly how did you get on this ship?" Optimus asked, as he pulled out his gun just in case of battle.

"I snuck on board, the guard was busy with some lady if you know what I mean." She snickered at her own remark, but everyone else just looked angry.

"Rattrap you were on guard." Rhinox growled, as Rattrap for the first time in his life didn't know what to say.

"That's it I'm tired of playing the waiting game...No more waiting, no more lying!" She yelled as she pulled out her silver sword. " Ummy would never join your team she-

"Sundara."

"I mean she would rather shoot herself in the head than-"

"Sundara I joined the Maximals!" Blackarachnia admitted, Sundara stared at her in shock, as she put away her sword.

"Did they brainwash you? Did they bribe you?" She asked in hopes that there was still some of her old Ummy left.

"No!"

"Then what possible reason would you join?" Before the widow could answer Silverbolt and Cheetor walked in from patrol.

"Optimus the area is secure, no predacons." Silverbolt reported everyone remained silent, as he smiled at the new member, or so he thought.

"Optimus what's going on?" Cheetor finally asked, the girl's just stared at them. It was kinda creepy.

"We have a slight problem with the newcomer and Blackarachnia." Optimus slowly began, this wouldn't be easy for Silverbolt to handle.

"What is wrong with my beloved?" Rattrap just snickered at the puppy-dog's question, while Sundara smiled as she realized the truth.

"Beloved? Oh my Primus it makes sense now." She was so enthusiastic as if she had solve the world's greatest mystery.

"Silverbolt, Cheetor this is Sundara AKA Bloody Sundara."

"You mean the murderous prostitute?" Cheetor nervously asked, they had a killer in their base...Again.

"That is me cutie-kitty, but we prefer the term serveress." She slightly flirted, then turned her attention to Silverbolt. "As for you I must say it is an honor to meet you. I've never met a Maximal that was incredibly good at interfacing that it would cause Ummy to go on the good side. I can see why..." She couldn't help but to come face to face with the fuzor.

"Uh...Well...Welcome new member." He stuttered as he backed away.

"WAIT A MINUTE! She is NOT part of the team."

"Why? Alenka is on your team."

"Wait! Blackarachnia is Alenka?" Cheetor asked in amazed, yet he should of known considering Blackarachnia packs a hard punch.

"She's telling the truth." Blackarachnia confessed.

"What do we do now?" Rhinox asked, everyone turned their attention to Optimus as they awaited his decision.

"Well...Sundara would you like to join the Maximals?" He asked, Sundara's face lit up as Rattrap was fuming.

"_What! _Am I the only normal Maximal left? She is a criminal!" He yelled in attempt to bring his fellow teammates back to reality.

"Well it's better than leaving her with the Predacons. Besides she could be helpful."Rhinox suggested.

"Thank-you Rhinox-e." She squealed as she gave him a teddy bear hug. Rhinox blushed as Rattrap was snickering in the background

"Then again I've been wrong before."As he squirmed out of the hug.

"Ummy if you want me to leave...I will."

_I should kick her out, but she does have incredible power none of which should belongs to Megatron... It should belong to me._

"One thing I've learned from being with the Maximals is that they give you a second chance." Blackarachnia said with false sincerity while Rattrap looked in disbelief.

"Sure BA that's always been your motto." His sarcasm just caused a glare from the widow.

"So that is it welcome to the Maximals." Optimus said as the final decision, while Sundara leaped in joy.

"This is a great day, even better than the time we met up with those guys at the club and-"Blackarachnia stomped on Sundara's foot to prevent her from saying anymore.

"That isn't a surprise" The rat muttered, only to have Silverbolt snarled in his face.

"How dare you insult her mouse! It doesn't matter what she did in past, her spark shines with the Maximal goodness and my love." His heroic speech made Sundara to smile dreamily at him as Rattrap just rolled his optics in disgust.

"That is so beautiful...Ummy this is great now I get to have a Daddy."

"Oh great now we get to have the world's most dysfunctional family!" Rattrap whined again.

"Shut up Rattrap." Sundara ordered.

"I think I like her." Optimus and Silverbolt said in unison, unfortunately none of them took notice to the wasp camera.

"I can't believe they are actually letting Sundara join their team!" Yelled none other than the tyrant, Megatron.

"Well we had our chance to get the pod but your foolish orders are the cause of our loss." The crab couldn't help but to throw spite at his "owner" whenever he had the chance. The victory didn't last long, soon painful energon ran through Rampage's spark.

"I don't care for your opinion Rampage...Besides she will join our side soon enough, after she kills the Maximals. Yess..." He mused as he put away Rampage's spark box.

"That's impossible she wants to be with them." He managed to spit out through the pain that twisted his spark.

"Yesss... but you obviously don't know much about Sundara's past. In fact their was this Cybertronian riddle about her. She is labeled, the label defines what she shall do. Never speak the numbers, only know what they mean...That is her label, which she will live upon forever, no matter the price." The crab and wasp looked at each other, trying to figure out the answer.

"Wazzzpinnatttorr don't get the riddle."

"Well I wouldn't expect you insulin fools to understand...The pod was labeled with the number 970010. During the Autobots time that number meant one thing...Blood."

**Well what do you think? Don't worry the fourth chapter will be up soon. Read and Review.**


	4. A Day as a Maximal

Weeks had passed and Sundara had become a Maximal or so she tried. The only person who didn't worry about her was the one and only mummy. Sure Silverbolt trusted her but he trusted all things unusual, after knowing that he was Ummy's boyfriend she would often refer to him as "daddy". Chester just saw her as a cut bot. While Optimus, Rhinox and Rattrap felt that she would soon betray them. Okay, she was a bit messed up in the head but she was totally loyal to "Ummy", and that is what gave Blackarachnia the advantage.

"Something wrong Optimus?" Rhinox questioned, Optimus was like a statue, and his gaze never left the morning sun. "Oh no, Rhinox I'm just worried, the Predacons haven't attacked since the Red Energon incident and they did not even fight for Sundara's pod…Something isn't right."

"Don't worry if they try anything we'll beat them…Like always." That made Optimus chuckle realizing they were stranded and the Predacons never won anything.

"Thanks Rhinox, so what's the news on Sundara?"

"Well she is basically like Transmutate except Transmutate couldn't transform because of damage. However, Sundara has the ability to transform but there seems to be a completely different code to allow her to transform. She does have a beast form, unknown still, but from her mech fluid I understand she is able to absorb high quantities of Red Energon."

"Nothing can be good if she can survive the strong energon this plant holds. Anything else?" Optimus asked as Rhinox brought up her Cybertron profile to the screen.

"Well even before the operation Sundara's academic records show her to be highly intelligent, I went even further back before she met Blackarachnia…It seems she was placed in a mental asylum, partially due to her intelligence. I took some blood work and found some unknown chemicals that no transformer has, it might be the key to telling more about her."

"Transmutate was good; maybe Sundara can be good to." Optimus pondered on how much he could trust her, when the security alarms sounded, they could both feel the axon's gun begin to fire that anyone could feel the ground shake. Megatron. As both Rhinox and Optimus loaded their weapons, and prepared for battle.

"Megatron prepare to los- Sundara? Where is Megatron?" They asked the gun's wiring was ripped out; the room looked like Swiss cheese from all the lasers.

"Oh hi Big Monkey Bot! I was on desk duty when I noticed the writing on the alarm. Do not touch! Warning! For Deadly Fire Only! So I pressed it." She laughed so innocently, Rhinox attempted to restrain from shooting her.

"You're telling me that we were not even under attack! That we are now defenseless! That you pressed the button because you were bored?" Her eyes widened in shock as Rhinox's fist shook.

"Of course not Rhinox-e! I pressed it because I wanted to see what would happen."

"Well I'll tell you what will happen…DEADLY FIRE!" Rhinox's voice boomed through the

whole building, the loss of his entire security system was going to cause him to snap.

"Now that you mention it Rhinox-e you should really put a warning sign up there." In hope of saving Rhinox from strangling Sundara on the spot, he decided to get her out of the base.

"Umm….Sundara, why don't you join Blackarachnia and Silverbolt on scout patrol."

"You got it Boss Monkey Bot." With her departure, Rhinox and Optimus were left to clean up the mess.

Traveling through the woods, Sundara merely gazed at Blackarachnia and Silverbolt, how close they stood. Her cat optics gazed at something she never saw with Alenka on Cybertron. Love. "Sundara are you alright?" Blackarachnia asked, it was odd, part of her sounded like she was concern.

"I'm fine Ummy, it's just looking at you two makes me wish I could fall in love like you two."

"Would you please stop calling me that, it makes me feel old." Blackarachnia could not help but smirk with Silverbolt next to her and Sundara behind her; it was like their own real family.

"Fear not Sundara, for love is not restricted to anyone. When you are destined to meet the one who completes your spark, then you will know you fell in love.

"Or you could do what I did…Fall in love with the first cheesy tube head who is cute. That is what caused me to fall in love with Bowser here."

"Really Beloved? I thought you fell in love with me because you like the heroic type."

"That too." Blackarachnia admitted as she kissed his cheek, on Earth the dysfunctional family was interrupted by a buzzing voice.

"AAAww Wazzpinator lllooovvvee pretty sight. Timmezz to go night night." His shrilly voice mocked them as he took out his gun and fired at them.

"Hurray Ummy it is time for me to squash the Beeinator!"

"My name is Wazzpinator….Wazzpinnator thinks your loony." Sundara just smiled at the odd bug and in one swift movement she kicked him to the ground. Her spiked boots dented his torso plate; the crumpled wasp struggled to retreat but with no success.

"Bee Bee come back, I must drink your mech fluid." She called after the Predacon, as Waspinator ducked behind a log.

"Wazzee come out so I can play with your spark- I mean defeat your evil ways… Is that right Add-"The blast from a hidden Inferno cut her calls to Silverbolt off as Sundara fell to the ground moaning in agony.

"Ummy I'm in pain… My skin cries." Blackarachnia was shooting her venomous arrows at Inferno, in hopes it would be enough time to recover.

"Come on Sundara get up and fight these losers." Brianna order was what gave Sundara the strength to get up from the dir and finish the battle.

"I'm coming for you Big Butt Bug." She grunted, spotting the ant that was focused on shooting Silverbolt, he relied too much on the wasp to take care of Sundara. In a split second Sundara charged straight for Inferno despite, the fact that he was hovering over a cliff.

"DIE!" Sundara's war cry caught everybody's attention, however Inferno now had to deal with Sundara clawing him to death.

"You fool, off me now!" Despite the constant kicking and random shooting of guns, it did not succeed in ending Sundara's razor nails digging into his wires. The situation had worsened…for the Predacons, besides Sundara removing wires, Inferno overheard Silverbolt's call for back up. _Confound it! The Queen will not be pleased._ At that moment Inferno manage to wing Sundara's arm, which caused her to fall into the mouth of the cliff. _My Primus I think today I will die._ That was the last thought that ran through her head as she braced for impact, when it became clear she was not longer falling.

"I've grown wings!" Sundara squealed as she opened her eyes to realize Cheetor had caught her, and he was holding her in his arms.

"Cheetor you're my wings!" She laughed, as the transmetal cat tried to understand the puzzling bot.

"Well I guess you could say that you wanted to drop in." The cheetah bot laughed at his own pun, while Sundara's mouth smiled to reveal her fangs.

"Wow! That is so…cheesy."


	5. Vertiginous

**Well my fanfic readers I know it has been a very long time since I've touched my fanfics, but I plan to do a lot of updating. Anyway I just wanted to give an author shout out, since I didn't do it last chapter. Well enjoy and review!**

Chapter 5- Vertiginous

The return to the base was awkward, mainly because Sundara just kept staring at Cheetor. "You all look like scrap." Optimus stated at the torn up fighters.

"Hello monkey we had a run in with the Preds but then my hero saved me." This caused another awkward pause as Chester tried to avoid her gaze.

"Right…Well Rhinox and I just finished re-installing the defense system." At that moment Rhinox came in for his final report.

"Well that is about everything about everything. All left is the info about our transmetals form." No one but Sundara noticed the flicker of interest in Brianna optics.

"Well I should get Sundara to the CR chamber, so if you should need anything, please hesitate to ask." _Time to put Sundara to good use._

"Ummy why do I need to use the CR chamber? Ever since I fought the giant bee, I feel much better. No more boo boos." Sundara asked, but Blackarachnia paid little attention to her.

"Forget your pain Su- I mean daughter, I have a job for you." Sundara was ecstatic, whether or not she knew Blackarachnia's true motives.

"Oh Ummy whatever one would you like me to kill?" The excited bot asked Blackarachnia froze for a moment to consider.

"No…No, don't kill them, I just need you to distract Rhinox long enough where I can get the files."

"I can't do that, Cheetor and I are in love." She romantically proclaimed, Blackarachnia sighed, frustrated with the timing her "falling in love".

"Listen Sundara you don't have to kiss him, just distract him. Besides when I had to sneak out to see Silverbolt I had to flirt with Quickstrike to cover my shift." Blackarachnia smiled at the memories of old times.

"Don't worry Ummy I will be the other you." With that Sundara left Blackarachnia on a mission and slowly approached the exhausted Rhinox. "Hey big boy what are you doin'?" Her voice changed from the high childish to deep and seductive, very womanly.

"Sundara, what are you doing?"

"Well I'm defiantly not a distraction for Blackarachnia." Sundara smiled while Blackarachnia was hacking into the same computer that Rhinox was using. Sundara couldn't see it, but Blackarachnia was scowling in embarrassment. "Tell me big boy do you just stick with files or is there something more fun you like to do?" Sundara asked, as she discreetly jumped on top of the files.

"Sundara let me make this clear…"Rhinox stopped his work, looked directly at her before he continued to talk. "Sundara, even though we are teammates, that is all I would like us to be. You are not my type anyway."

"Oh come on Rhinoxie, I'm everybody type."

"Well not for me, you see I like girls with more memory than hardware, and since we are being honest…Your not exactly the sharpest socket. That and I don't really trust you." Sundara's face hardened for a few seconds and then turn to her usual wide smile.

"Don't worry Rhinoxie about me; I'm a good Maximal now."

"Sundara, I would love to believe that but from your history it is not in your nature. I know you crave to kill, especially those who are Maximals…Now get off my files." His voice was stern and commanding, Sundara jumped from the desk, somewhat shocked. See Rhinox was not insulting her nor did he accept her gestures, he sincerely believed she was incapable of being good.

"I feel funny…I should go and fetch something to fill the empty pot." She pointed to her techno-organic stomach, but Rhinox paid her no mind. Instead he turned back to his work. A shadow of darkness came across her yellow optics as she walked into the cold tunnel.

"Big Bot, what do you think Mega-Barney is planning? Lately his attacks have been sloppy." Chester reflected as Optimus was examining his injuries. At the same time Rattrap were looking through files about Red Energon.

"I gotta agree with'a kid; Mega-brain has put up tougher fights when me and ol' Dinobot stole his ducky."

"To be fair Rattrap, he really likes that duck. Although as to Cheetor's question, it could be numerous reasons; he's outnumbered and has backstabbing minions. All you have to worry about is not getting shot; you're the one who took the least amount of damage." Optimus reported as Chester jumped off the slab."

"Ya know Big Bot we should start going on the offensive."

"Cheetor, while we may have a few advantages, we can't just attack. Lest you forget we are still trying to figure out how to control the red energon without blowing ourselves up and not to mention our new team member… I just think we need to be prepared before I can lead us into a full scale attack on Megatron."

"Well what about minor attacks? At least it would prevent them from coming up with new evil ideas."

"Cheetor, I don't think I or Rhinox would have time for a guerilla attack, especially when we want to figure out what he is hiding."

"Well Big Bot- I mean Optimus, I would like to volunteer for the guerilla attacks- no pun intended. That way we are killing two birds with one stone. I would like to lead the guerilla attacks." Chester volunteered himself with such braveness laced in his voice. There was a deep silence between Optimus and Rattrap, finally Rattrap spoke.

"Listen kid we all wanna put grape face back in tha slammah but no way in the inferno will ya be leading, we would need an adult.

"Shut the Inferno up Rattrap! I went into battle today, came out perfectly fine, but your still treating me like a kid. Well I'm sick of it!" There was the uncomfortable silence, finally Optimus spoke up.

"Cheetor it is not that we think low of you, we respect you, but when a Maximal is to lead against Megatron, one has to be advanced physical and mentally…I don't know if you're ready for that."

"Oh c'mon Optimus, you don't think I am aware of what Megatron is up to, I am intelligent or better yet I'm vertiginous!" Once again nothing but silence, until (once again) Rattrap spoke up.

"You do know that vertiginous means to be affected by vertigo." Cheetor could feel his heat sensors activate, while Rattrap and Optimus stared at the ground. Cheetor had no choice but to turn around and walk away, humiliated. When he finally made it to his chambers and the doors closed, he flew into a rage as he punched his walls.

"Now why does this angel before me hate the walls?" A voice questioned, Cheetor's rage quickly turned into surprise. His reflects kicked in and he turned around with his weapon loaded, only to see Sundara in the corner by his bed.

"Sundara what the inferno are you doing in my room?" Sundara's yellow cat-optics flickered in amusement.

"Don't be mad kitty, your room has the best shadows…I like being in the shadows, I can hear them so much better."

"Out. Now." His voice growled the order; he was not in the mood for her nonsense. However, she did not leave; in fact she stepped closer to Cheetor.

"I think there is something about you Kitty, a warrior who is trapped among the old. Am I wrong?" She asked while tracing her long steel claws on his cheek. Chester knew what she was talking about, and at that moment let down his weapon.

"Yes." Cheetor simply stated while they stared into each other's optics because the both knew the truth.

"They look at me as an idiotic monster. They look upon you as an ignorant child, Kitty, we are neither. We…especially you Chester are made up of warriors. We glow with this mystery, it is vertiginous." Her face had the expression of inspired while Chester could not help but chuckle.

"Vertiginous." In that moment of understanding, time stood still, the Inferno and the matrix crossed as Cheetor and Sundara's lips touched.


End file.
